Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video tracking of moving targets, and more particularly to video tracking initiated by an event trigger and where the target is tracked through a plurality of video zones.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are presently systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,423, for keeping track of the location of individuals or objects by attaching transponders to the individuals or objects and receiving identification signals transmitted by the transponders. A common technology to accomplish this is termed radio frequency identification (RFID). Typically, each transponder transmits a unique identification signal, which is used to identify the individual or object to which the transponder is attached. The identification signals generated by the transponders in such systems are, in general, to be received by an antenna and associated receiving circuitry. In some cases, the antenna is to be associated with a doorway or portal, which gives access to a room. There has also been some consideration given to determining the direction of an object being tracked with respect to a portal. A building in which articles are to be tracked may include a number of controlled zones, and zones that are not controlled. Articles may be permitted in certain zones, but not other zones. Alarms are often used to alert personnel of articles that are moved into or removed from specific controlled zones.
Controlled zones and associated portals may also be under video surveillance. Alarms are typically used to trigger video recording equipment to record various zones of interest. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,626, the video surveillance system may be capable of determining speed, direction, and acceleration of objects within the video coverage.
Problems currently exist in present technology when certain incidents occur. For example, when a triggering event occurs, such as when an article with an attached RFID tag passes through an RFID monitored portal, video surveillance of the portal and/or associated zone may be initiated. When the triggering article moves into a different zone that may not include RFID antennas, the video surveillance in that zone will not be triggered and video surveillance of the article will be lost. Zone to zone video surveillance of specific assets is needed. In another example, an article may be authorized for removal from a controlled zone only by certain personnel. Without manual intervention, an alarm will be triggered if the article removed from the zone, even if the person removing the article has the proper authority to remove the article. Association of an asset with, not only a zone, but with a specific person is needed.
The present invention provides a system that tracks assets from zone to zone within a controlled location. The tracking is initiated by a triggering event. The system may also electronically identify the assets, and selectively records and displays the asset and identity.
The event driven video tracking system and method includes a sensor for sensing a preselected event. The preselected event is located within a first zone. The video coverage of a first video surveillance camera defines the first zone. The first video surveillance camera is responsive to the sensor, which activates the first video surveillance camera in response to the preselected event. The first video surveillance camera monitors an image associated with the preselected event and tracks the image within the first zone. A second video surveillance camera has video coverage that defines a second zone. The first zone and the second zone have an overlapping portion. The second video surveillance camera acquires the image within the overlapping portion, and tracks the image within the second zone.
The system may have an asset database for associating the preselected event with preselected information relevant to the preselected event.
The preselected information can include the identity of an asset and the zones in which the asset is authorized to be located.
The preselected event can include reading an RFID tag.
The system can include a video recorder and/or a video display.
The system may have a plurality of the sensor and a plurality of video surveillance cameras defining a plurality of zones.
A predictive algorithm for predicting the speed and direction of the image can be used for tracking of the image.
In acquiring the image within the overlapping portion, translating coordinates of the image from the first zone to the second zone may be used.
Objectives, advantages, and applications of the present invention will be made apparent by the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention.